Electrical connectors of the quick-disconnect or separable type are commonly used for connecting the wires of one cable to the corresponding wires of a similar cable. Typically, the connector comprises a plug member and a receptacle member with a set of pins serving as terminations for the wires of the cable on one member and a set of sockets for the pins serving as terminations for the wires of the cable on the other member. Connectors of this type must be not only easy to manipulate for quick connection and disconnection of the plug and receptacle members but also they must be extremely reliable in operation. Such connectors are typically provided with a coupling nut rotatably mounted on one of the members and adapted for threaded engagement with the other member whereby the plug and receptacle members may be drawn together by rotation of the coupling nut. to prevent unwanted separation of the connector members which might result from vibration or other extraneous causes, the coupling nut may be provided with locking means to hold it into position. In such connectors, it is desirable to maintain the connector members in close fitting engagement.
In the prior art, electrical connectors are known which utilize a coupling nut for drawing the connector members together with locking means for holding the coupling nut in place to prevent unwanted separation of the connector members. An exemplary device of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,811 granted to Hennessey, Jr., et al. and assigned to the same assignee as this application. In the connector shown in the Hennessey, Jr., et al. patent, a coupling nut on the first connector member is threadedly engaged with the second connector member by a bayonet coupling i.e. pin and groove type of threaded engagement. Locking means for the coupling nut comprises a resilient wave washer which operates in conjunction with a detent in the bayonet coupling. When the coupling nut is tightened to draw the connector members together, the wave washer is compressed and the reaction force thereof urges the bayonet pins against the respective bayonet grooves and when the fully mated condition is reached the pins drop into detents or pockets in the respective grooves. This arrangement locks the coupling nut against unwanted rotation in the reverse direction.
Prior art connectors are also provided with other locking devices for the coupling nuts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,032, granted to Normann and assigned to the same assignee as this application, discloses a ball detent locking means for holding the coupling nut in its rotative position. In this patent, a coupling nut carries plural ball elements in the sleeve thereof in opposed relation to a toothed ring on the outside of the connector member which carries the coupling nut. A locking sleeve on the coupling nut has a cam element disposed adjacent the balls for camming the balls into engagement with the toothed ring to prevent retrograde movement when the nut is tightened. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,764 granted to Cameron, a connector is disclosed in which the coupling nut carries a detent finger in opposed relationship with a serrated ring on the connector member and a lock ring with cam means is provided to displace the finger into engagement with the serrated ring when the coupling nut is tightened. U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,035 granted to Tuchel discloses a connector having a coupling nut of the bayonet type and including a resilient wave washer which is compressed upon tightening of the nut for providing a reaction force to maintain the coupling nut in its advanced position.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved locking means for electrical connectors which will overcome disadvantages of the prior art devices.